kung fu panda power rangers knight force
by Leonard kenway
Summary: en esta historia el guerrero dragon y los cinco furiosos usaran algo mas que sus grandes habilidades de kung fu para vencer al mal,usaran un poder que estuvo dentro de ellos y que esta por ser liberada.Porque ellos son LOS POWER RANGERS KNIGHT FORCE.
1. el comienzo de los rangers

KUNG FU PANDA POWER RANGERS KNIGHT FORCE

EL COMIENZO DE LOS RANGERS

Hace mucho tiempo en una época pacifica en el palacio de jade,exactamente a las 8.30 pm, el maestro Oogway se encontraba en el salón de los héroes meditando con su alumno que el maestro Oogway escucho un sonido muy fuerte que provenía de un lugar que el sabia donde también lo escucho, asi fue cuando le pregunto a su maestro

Shifu-maestro ha escuchado eso.

Oogway-si mi joven alumno lo ohi fuerte y claro.

Al terminar de decir eso Oogway se levanto,tomo su baston de árbol de

Durasno y le pidió a su alumno que lo siguiera,Shifu lo obedeció y ambos

Se dirigieron hacia la gruta del dragon.

Al llegar ahí, se detuvieron justo en donde estaba la cabeza del dragon de piedra, acto seguido Oogway saco de de su caparazón una bolsa pequeña

De tela donde después saco de ella 6 esferas de prisma de diferentes colores

Donde se podian ver dentro de ellas cabezas de piedra de diferentes animales,cada una tenia un brillo totalmente hermoso que era casi imposible no dejar de verlas,los colores eran,rojo,rosa,azul,amarillo,verde y negro.

Shifu se quedo asombrado y a la vez demasiado intrigado en saber por que estaban en la gruta del dragon y que eran exactamente esos cristales,fue entonces cuando no lo resistió mas y le pregunto a su maestro-

Shifu-maestro por que estamos aquí y que son esas cosas.

Oogway-todo a su tiempo Shifu,debes saber que un maestro siempre

Debe ser paciente.

Shifu-lo siento maestro por favor prosiga.

De ahí Oogway metió las seis esferas en la boca del dragon,ocasionando que las esferas cayeran en los conductos del cuerpo del dragon, para asi detenerse en 6 huecos separados en forma horizontal,acto seguido las esferas comenzaron a brillar ocasionando que un mecanismo del piso se activara para asi abrir las puertas secretas que estaban justo en el piso de la gruta del dragon.

Cuando termino de abrirse, las esferas se fueron cayendo hacia el resto del conducto de piedra para asi suponer que las esferas se encontrarían abajo.

Shifu se que asombrado que hasta se quedo con la boca abierta para después

Decir.

Shifu-maestro eso fue impresionante y ahora que sigue.

El maestro Oogway se quedo con una gran sonrisa que se veía que estaba tramando algo,para asi decirle a Shifu-

Oogway-shifu puedes hacerme el favor de acercarte a mirar dentro del hoyo

Shifu-claro maestro.

Al hacerlo Shifu se quedo confundido mirando la oscuridad del hoyo para asi decirle a Oogway.

Shifu-maestro estoy confundido que es lo que supone que debo ver.

Oogway-se puso detrás de el para decir.

Oogway-que tengas buen aterrizaje shifu,nos vemos abajo.

Al terminar de decir eso Oogway lo empujo ocasionando que se cayera para asi después deslizarse a toda velocidad en un laaaargo tobogán de piedra donde el agua lo ayudaba a deslizarse para asi gritar alarmado y asustado-

Shifu- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Luego Oogway también se dejo caer para asi decir felizmente

Oogway-CUIDADO ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Y al saltar al hoyo,las puertas del piso se cerraron ocasionando que el piso

Volviera a su forma original.

CONTINUARA…..

Bien este es mi primera historia por favor comenten y por favor no sean tan duros.

Subire el siguiente capitulo cuando pueda,cuídense,chau.


	2. cuartel dulce cuartel

CUARTEL..DULCE..CUARTEL

despues de una larga caída hacia el hoyo el maestro Oogway y Shifu

llegaron a su destino.

Shifu-POR QUE RAYOS HIZO ESO MAESTRO pudo haberme avisado antes-dijo shifu furioso y asustado.

El maestro Oogway al escuchar eso se puso rigido para despues golpear con su baston a Shifu.

Shifu-AAUU por que hizo eso maestro.

Oogway-por no mostrar respeto hacia tu maestro.

Shifu-lo siento maestro no volverá a pasar.

Oogway-muy bien,ahora enfoquémonos en el por que hemos venido aquí.

Pero primero hay que prender las luces.

Al terminar de decir eso Oogway hiso un par aplausos cortos para asi despues lograr que todo el cuarto o mejor dicho EL TEMPLO KNIGHT se iluminara dejando ver un enorme templo que era iluminado por cristales misticos.

Shifu estaba atonito al no poder creer en que lugar mas increíble estaba.

Pudo ver que estaban en un enorme templo dorado donde se encontraba un salón de entranamiento totalmente diferente del que tenían en el palacio de jade,había muebles con detalles rojos y dorados,una enorme mesa cuadrada en el centro con un mapa de toda china donde se veian sus diferentes ciudades y valles que se encontraban en cada rincon del mapa,luego había una enorme esfera de cristal en un pedestal que decía en letras grandes EL OJO DEL VIGILANTE y por ultimo había 6 estatuas de piedra que sostenían diferentes armas las cuales eran-una espada,un hacha,un tridente,un latigo metalico flexible,una larga lanza y un martillo parecido al de thor.

Cuando Shifu vio todo esto dijo-

Shifu-ma….ma….maestro pero que es todo esto

Oogway-esto mi joven amigo es el templo de los mas grandes y honorables héroes que han existido en toda china-LOS POWER RANGERS KNIGHT FORCE.

Shifu-espere,espere que es un power ranger

Oogway-un power ranger es un defensor y justiciero que protegen al mundo y la vida de los inocentes de criaturas o rufianes que planeen quitárselas y conquistarlas. Atra vez de poderes que se les son otorgados por los espiritus de las criaruras misticas las cuales son-el dragon,el águila,el tiburón,el chita,el oso y el mamut.

Shifu-GUAU es increíble

Oogway-y todavía falta mas,por favor sígueme

Shifu-si maestro

Continuara…..

Espero que les halla gustado,comenten,y sean pacientes para el siguiente capitulo,cuídense,gracias, chau.


	3. la leyenda de los rangers

LA LEYENDA DE LOS RANGERS

El maestro Oogway y el maestro Shifu caminaban rumbo al salón

De las escrituras donde ambos encontraron dibujos en la pared contando la historia de los rangers Knight forcé

Shifu-que son estos dibujos maestro

Oogway-estos dibujos son los relatos de los rangers knight forcé

Shifu.y que es lo que dice.

Oogway-justo a eso voy

Flasback

Hace 100 años existieron un grupo de 6 aprendices que fueron elegidos por un sabio maestro.

Y ese maestro era mi padre llamado Shongway

Estos aprendices tenían habilidades únicas además de sus habilidades en el kung fu.

Ellos podian controlar diferentes elementos los cuales eran-

Fuego-ranger Knight red—leó mistico-dragon.

Viento-ranger Knight mistico-aguila.

Agua-ranger knight mistico-tiburon.

Trueno-ranger knight mistico-chita.

Bosque-ranger knight green— mistico-oso.

Tierra-ranger knight mistico-mamut.

Mi padre los encontró viajando por todos los rincones de China y el los Necesitaba porque había una gran bruja llena maldad que quería conquistar china su nombre era Rita Repulsa con un gran ejercito de criaturas del inframundo.

Ella secuestraba a los aldeanos y los convertían en monstruos llenos de sed de sangre para aumentar su ejercito.

Esos eran tiempos oscuros Shifu nadie estaba a salvo hasta que llegaron los power rangers.

Mi padre los entreno muy bien y gracias a eso lograron salvar

A los aldeanos y a vencer al ejercito de esa malvada y demente

el poder de la naturaleza, el ranger verde creo una cura especial para curar a los aldeanos y volverlos normales o través.

Pero la batalla no había terminado,por que todavía faltaba vencer a Rita

Al entrar a su enorme castillo oscuro para despues enfrentarla.

Los 6 rangers usaron casi todo su poder elemental y a la vez pelear

Con todas sus habilidades de kung fu que aprendieron.

Fue muy difícil pero lograron debilitarla,

Sin embargo cinco de los rangers ya estaban muy cansados para pelear, pero uno todavía se mantuvo en pie y ese era el ranger rojo el líder de los cinco.

Todos dependían de el para vencer y el sabia que pase lo que pase no se iba a rendir y ahí fue cuando la batalla final comenzó-

Ranger rojo-muy bien Rita tus días de atormentar a china acabaron

Ríndete y considerare ser piadoso contigo.

Rita-risa psicópata-AJAJAJAJAJAJA en verdad crees que me rendiré despues de haber llegado tan lejos,PUES TE EQUIVOCAS mi reino de la oscuridad prevalecerá al igual que Yo maldito ranger BUENO PARA NADA.

Ranger rojo-hablando sereno- pues no me dejas otra opción,tendras que morir a través del filo de mi espada del fuego

Rita-como quieras.

Rita uso su baston para lanzarle un enorme ola de fuego oscuro

El ranger rojo destruyo la ola cortándole en dos con su espada

Rita ataco invocando a una enorme serpiente con grandes colmillos diciendo

Rita- atacalo y sacale las entrañas mi querida mascotas,has que mama este feliz.

La serpiente se deslizo velozmente atacando con una moridada venenosa haciendo que se tragar AL ranger.

Rita rio triunfal hasta que escucho que la serpiente gritaba de dolor hasta explotar derramando entrañas y sangre por todas partes.

Ranger-se atacabaron los trucos de magia barata maldito mounstruo

Rita se enfureció al escuchar al ranger hablarle de esa manera.

Rita-nadie se atreve a insultar a Rita Repulsa,NAAAAAADIIIIEEEEEEEEE.

Al terminar de decir eso Rita se convirtió en un enome dragon oscuro con 4 cabezas y alas enormes para despues decir

Rita dragon-gritando y rugiendo de furia-TE MATAREEEEEE HEROE DE PACOTILLA,COLGARE TU CABEZAAAAAAAAAA.

El ranger rojo estaba un poco atemorizado pero no se iba a dar el lujo de rendirse, la vida de sus amigos rangers y toda china dependían de el.

Al terminar de pensar en eso respiro profundo,se puso en pose de meditación estando de pie,sujeto fuertemente su espada y dijo-

Es hora de usar el nuevo ataque que el maestro Shongway me ayudo a perfeccionar.

Al terminar de decir eso toda su armadura-

Nota-las armaduras de los rangers son iguales al juego de kingdom hearts birth be sleep,solo que cada armadura tenían diferentes colores y con armas diferentes y no tenían capas por que eso ya seria mucho.

-Comenzó a brillar intensamente en un color de rojo y anaranjado

Lo que significa que estaba por liberar todo su poder elemental en un ataque de nivel máximo para ocasionar que todo lo que su fuego tocara haría que se desintegrara,y al terminar de cargarse dijo gritando con furia-

Ranger rojo-ATAQUE DEL BIG-BAAAAAAAAANG-haciendo una enorme aura de fuego que era tan grande y tan poderosa que parecia fuera el mismo apocalapsis

Rita-gritando de dolor y furia-NOOOOOOO ME ESTAS QUEMANDO,DUELE,DUELE,DUELEEEEEEE,AAAAAAAHHHHHHH.

En segundos todo el castillo exploto destruyendo todo el reino de Rita por la enorme explocion de fuego que parecía que no se detenia, has que se detuvo en unos 40 minutos despues.

Habia muchos cadáveres de mounstruos quemados a carne viva y otros vueltos cadeveres de hueso por todas partes y estaba lloviendo cenizas lo cual significo que todo había acabado.

Shongway llego para ver si sus alumnos estaban bien pero al no verlos por ninguna parte temió lo peor hasta que vio una enorme esfera de luz muy brillante que se dirigía hasta el para despues decir

Shongway-quien esta ahí.

Continuara…..

Espero que les haya gustado,comenten,y sean pacientes para el siguiente capitulo.


	4. la batalla no ha terminado

LA BATALLA NO HA TERMINADO

Shongway-¿quien esta ahí.

Al terminar de preguntar esfera de luz enorme abrió dejando a nada mas ni nada menos que a sus estudiantes.

Shongway-ALUMNOS, me alegra mucho que hayan sobrevivido

Ranger rojo-gracias maestro

Ranger rosa-lo hemos logrado

Ranger amarilla-rita esta muerta

Ranger azul-ella ya no volverá a esclavizar ni atormentar a nadie nunca mas.

Ranger verde-uf me alegra que todo haya terminado

Ranger negro-si esto merece un descanso.

Shongway-si, se lo merecen, china esta a salvo gracias a ustedes,

Al fin la paz estará de nuevo en china

Desconocido-riendo débilmente-jajajajaja.

Ranger rojo-que fue eso.

El maestro y los rangers fueron a buscar a aquel individuo que se estaba riendo

Cuando encontraron el lugar de donde provenía la risa malévola

Al parecer estaba bajo unos escombros del castillo de Rita y al sacarlas no pudiero creer lo que vieron.

Rita-hablando débilmente-hola rangers

Era nada menos que Rita Repulsa, o lo que quedaba de ella por que la vieron toda rostizada,desfigurada,sangrando en grandes cantidades y le faltaba el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda por la explocion de fuego que el ranger rojo provoco con su ataque del BIG-BANG.

Ranger amarilla-NO PUEDE SER, ES RITA

Ranger azul-o lo que queda de ella.

Ranger verde-buaj creo que voy a vomitar.

Ranger rojo-lo siento ero no me dejaste de otra,hbiera sido otro resultado si te hubieras rendido en primer lugar.

Rita-llorando de tristeza y de furia -me importa un comino lo que digas ranger rojo,sabia que probablemente este seria mi resultado

Y apuesto que les gusta verme asi,arruinada,humillada,derrotada y sobretodo desfigurada.

Ranger rosa-te equivocas nosotros no somos crueles y despreciables como tu,además tu misma te hiciste.

Rita-eres muy perspicaz ranger rosa,al igual que el ranger rojo,pero ya dejemos de perder el tiempo hablando de quien tiene la culpa y quien no.

Rita-puede que me hayan derrotado,pero les dire una cosa,esta batalla aun no ha terminado,¿saben por que,por que hay alguien muy especial que vengara mi muerte,y la destrucción de nuestro reino de la oscuridad, y esa persona es mi amado hijo sheng- long,lleno de la oscuridad mas pura y vil , de la mia y la de su padre.

Rita-gosen de su temporal victoria por que el terror volverá…..otra vez…..en…china.

Al terminar de hablar,Rita se fue desvaneciendo hasta que solo quedo polvo lo que significaba que Rita al fin ya habia muerto.

Ranger rojo-maestro ¿acaso rita tiene un hijo.

Shongway-no lo se pero pase lo que pase debemos estar preparados.

Fin del Flashback

Shifu-Guau…. Esta historia…es…..guau,hasta me dejo sin palabras

Oogway-si a mi también me paso lo mismo la primera vez que lo oi.

Oogway-bueno continuemos con el recorrido

Shifu-si maestro sigamos

Y asi ambos maestros continuaban su recorrido histórico de los power rangers.

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado,comenten y sean pacientes para el siguiente capitulo,cuídense,chau.


	5. Las armas legendarias y los Knight-morph

Las armas legendarias y los Knight-morphers

El maestro Oogway y el maestro shifu pasaron a la ultima sala del

Templo knight, la cual era la sala mas importante de todas.

Oogway-muy bien shifu esta es la ultima y la mas importante sala de todas,por que aquí se guardan los objetos mas poderosos de china y son-

Oogway abrió la puerta la cual de salir un imenso rayo de luz para despues dejar ver-

Oogway-LAS ARMAS LEGENDARIAS Y LOS KNIGHT MORPHERS.

Shifu se quedo atontado al ver tan majestuosas armas y esos objetos a los que llamo knight-morphers

Shifu-maestro estas son las armas y los morphers que usaron los rangers.

Oogway-a si es mi joven amigo, estas armas y morphers fueron creadas únicamente paras los power rangers, para asi poder mejorar sus habilidades tanto del kung-fu como sus poderes elementales.

Oogway-Pero los morphers solo se activavan si los rangers dicen el

codigo secreto.

Shifu- ¿Y cual era.

Oogway-ni idea, mi padre me dijo que solo el ranger rojo lo sabria.

Nota-El codigo secreto es-HORA DE MUTAR o también Morphosis amigos.

Shifu-impresionante,pero maestro ¿que son esos objetos a los que llamo- Knight-morphers

Oogway-que bueno que preguntes por que justamente estaba a punto de contártelo.

Al instante Oogway saco de los estantes los morphers de los rangers para mostrárselos a shifu.

Shifu al verlos, vio como eran, al parecer eran brazaletes de metal de oro al centro de los brazaletes están las esferas de colores diferentes de prisma que shifu vio antes de entrar al templo.

Shifu-maestro son…. Hermosas

Oogway-lo se shifu…..lo se.

Shifu-y para que se usan.

Oogway- estos morphers son unos artefactos misticos que se usan-

-Para que los rangers se comuniquen entre si y se teletransporten en las diferentes partes de China.

Shifu-extraordinario.

Oogway-y al decir el codigo secreto los portadores obtienen las armaduras Knight forcé, y solo los elegidos pueden usar los

Morphers,nadie mas.

Shifu en tono serio-Entiendo perfectamente maestro.

Oogway-Ypara finalizar mi fiel amigo, te he dicho y te he enseñado todo esto, para que tu seas el maestro de los próximos power rangers, esta es una misión que te confio solo ha ti Shifu si estas dispuesto a cumplir esta misión te advirto que no hay marcha atrás

¿Estas dispuesto a hacerlo mi joven alumno.

Shifu decidido-lo hare maestro le prometo que no lo defraudare.

Oogway-Muy bien,estoy muy orgulloso de ti Shifu estoy seguro de que no me defraudaras.

Shifu-gracias maestro.

Oogway-muy bien volvamos al palacio para que te enseñe todo lo que necesitas para ser el maestro de los rangers, vamos acompañame.

Shifu-Lo que diga maestro…AH maestro una cosa mas.

Oogway-¿Si Shifu.

Shifu-en la historia dijo que el hijo de Rita Repulsa vendrá y tratara de llenar de oscuridad a China con ayuda del morpher del ranger rojo ¿verdad.

Oogway-asi es por eso es que debes ser el maestro que debe entrenar y buscar a los próximos rangers.¿Por que preguntas.

Shifu-es que quería saber quien y como será el hijo de Rita y sobre todo que especie de animal es.

Oogway-sera un leopardo de las nieves por que Rita era ese especie de animal y creo que será macho pero no estoy seguro de cómo se vera pero todo a su tiempo Shifu, ahora continuemos ¿si.

Shifu-Si maestro.

Continuara…..

Gracias a los que leen y lamento mucho mi ausencia es que me deprimi mucho por que nadie volvió a leer mi historia, pero ahora tratare de continuarlo.

Ah y una cosa mas, par que lo sepan los rangers Knight Force serán-

Po-ranger rojo.

Tigresa-ranger rosa.

Vibora-ranger amarilla.

Grulla-ranger azul.

Mono-ranger verde.

Mantis-ranger negro.


	6. Es hora de encontrar a los rangers

Es hora de encontrar a los rangers

Han pasado 2 años desde que Shifu empezó su entrenamiento como

maestro ranger y ya había terminado por fin pero aun faltaba lo mas importante encontrar a los nuevos rangers.

El maestro Oogway le explico a Shifu que no pararían de viajar hasta

Encontrar a los alumnos, y le dijo que viajaría por toda China si fuera

Necesario.

Ambos maestros ya empacaron sus cosas para partir y les dejaron

A cargo a los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo y solo eran ellos dos por que

El maestro Rhino tenia que proteger a Gogmen City.

Oogway-estas listo para partir Shifu

Shifu-nunca estuve mas listo en mi vida maestro,vayamos de una vez.

Oogway-asi se habla mi joven alumno,vayamos nuestro viaje comienza.

Y asi ambos maestros comenzaron su travesia de encontrar a los futuros héroes de China a como de lugar.

En el camino del viaje pararon para entrar a un valle lleno de vivoras

Para inspeccionar si uno de los rangers se encontraba ahí,

Llevaron buscando y observando ahí un par de horas hasta que

Miraron expectantes auna vivora hembra de mas o menos 7 años

Al parecer estaba danzando con tu lazo velozmente a la velocidad

De un rayo y vieron como ella le salian chispas luminosas mientras mas rápido se movían y pudieron notar detenidamente que tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo que brillaba mucho y ahí fue cuendo se dieron cuenta, que ella era la ranger amarilla del elemento del rayo,

Al darse cuenta eso amobos maestros se acercaron a ella para preguntarle unas cosas en forma amable claro-

Oogway-hola pequeña

Vibora-hola-dijo tímidamente

Shifu-¿como te llamas

Vibora-Vibora

Oogway-guau ¿en verdad ese es tu nombre

Vibora-si asi es como me llamo-dijo tristemente

Shifu-¿y donde están tus padres

Vibora-no lo se ellos me dejaron aquí desde que tenia 3 años-dijo llorando un poco

Oogway-¿ y por que harian eso

Vibora-por esto

Y a decir eso víbora lanzo un rayo muy fuerte de la punta de su cola hacia un árbol haciéndolo explotar

Los aldeanos al ver eso se asustaron y dijeron frenéticamente

Vibora anciana-CORRAN EL MOUNSTRUO SE HA VUELTO LOCO OTRA VEZ CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS.

Y asi todos las víboras corrieron a esconderse en sus casas

Vibora-es por eso que mis padres me dejaron por que soy un mounstruo y nadie me quiere-despues de decir eso ella comenzó a llorar mucho.

De ahí Shifu comenzó a calmarla, ha consolarla y a decirle-

Shifu-tranquila,tranquila, no debes sentirte deberías estar feliz por que no muchos animales tienen esas habilidades que tu tienes y por eso

tambien debes sentirte orgullosa entiendes

Vibora-¿a si

Shifu-Claro que si, mira dejame explicarte, yo estoy viajando con mi maestro para encontrar a gente con habilidades únicas como las tuyas

Para asi darles un hogar, ha enseñarles Kung-Fu y a controlar sus poderes para despues usarlos para hacer a China un lugar mejor, y dime te gustaría venir con nosotros

Vibora feliz-siiii voy con ustedes

Oogway-pues ya esta decidido vámonos todavianos falta mucho que recorrer.

Asi ambos maestros y una de sus alumnos fueron a seguir buscando a los demás rangers.

Pasaron un par de días y se pusieron a descansar en un restaurante a comer algo,estaban a punto de pedir cuando escucharon y vieron a un toro gritándole a una grulla de al parecer 9 años diciendo

Toro-GRULLA ERES UN MALDITO INCOPETENTE derramaste todas las cervezas para mis clientes

Grulla-lo-lo lo siente lo limpiare señor-dijo grulla asustado y timido.

Toro-MAS TE VALE debi haberte dejado en ese callejón donde te encontré,si no veo este piso bien limpio cuando regrese te juro que pondré en el nuevo especial de la casa GRULLA AL HORNO ME ESCUCHASTE.

Grulla llorando-si señor lo hare

Toro-mas te vale,ahora limpia ahora mismo-dijo mas calmado.

Grulla-Si señor

Toro-muy bien vuelvo en 10 minutos

Y asi el toro enfurecido se dirijio a su oficina,

Los dos maestros y Vibora no pudiero evitar sentir tanta pena por el

Pero eso desapareció al no poder creer lo que habían visto

Cuando Grulla pensó que nadie lo veía, el movio agil pero difícilmente sus alas para hacer que la cerveza derramada comenzara a levitar y sin darse cuenta su cicatriz en forma de gota de agua, brillara de color azul lo cual los dos maestros y Vibora pudieron notar, Grulla hizo que la cerveza levitara veloz pero descontroladamente hacia la cubeta para despues soltar sus alas para que la cerveza se cayera la cubeta de limpieza,al terminar Grulla se veía muy cansado porque al parecer no controlaba muy bien sus poderes.

Acto seguido los dos maestros y víbora se acercaron a el diciéndole que fue impresionante lo que había hecho y Grulla dijo-

Grulla-en serio les pareció impresionante, por que a muchos les asusta lo que hago y por eso se alejan de mi y me abandonan, como lo han hecho mis padres-dijo triste Grulla.

Vibora-eso nos es cierto es un gran don lo que tienes y no deberían asustarse de ti por que enserio eres muy lindo-dijo Vibora sonrojada al no poder creer lo ultimo que dijo.

Grulla sonrojado-gra,gracias tu también me,me pareces linda-dijo sonrojado.

Si gustas puedes venir con nosotros para poder tener una mejor vida que esta que te parece,¿te animas

Grulla-Pues por supuesto que voy con ustedes muchas gracias-dijo Grulla entuseasmado

Pero antes de irse Grulla deccidio vengarse un poco del Toro grosero diciendo-OIGAN LAS CERVEZAS VAN POR CUENTA DEL RESTAURANTE, TOMEN TODAS LAS QUE QUIERAN.

Todos los comenzales despues tomar todas as cervezas del refrigerador.

Nota-algunos aparatos domesticos existen en estas histotia espero que no les moleste.

Y asi los maestros y los dos estudiantes salieron del restaurante para seguir emprendiendo su largo viaje.

Pasaron 4 dias hasta que llegaron a un valle que estaba junto a un bosque.

Descansaron,comieron,bebieron agua para poder recargar sus fuerzas.

Cuando estuviero terminando su comida y bebida escucharon y vieron a una muchedumbre persiguiendo a un mono que tenia como 9 años

El se se veía con una sonrisa burlona al ver a los aldeanos empapados con miel y cubiertos con plumas para hacerlos parecer gallinas grandes

Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, el mono hizo un movimiento con sus manos,haciendo que la cicatriz en forma de hoja brillara de color verde, para asi hacer que las ramas de los arboles atraparan a los aldeanos y los dejaran colgados.

Mono-JAJAJAJAJA eso si fue muy divertido, ¿no creen-dijo Mono burlándose de los aldeanos

Liebre adulta-Eres un mono muy malcriado y no culpo a tus padres por haberte dejado solo en un bosque por ser nada mas que un fenómeno.

Mono al escuchar eso no pudo evitar llorar mucho de tristeza.

Acto seguido mono hizo un ademan con su brazo moviéndolo hacia abajo haciendo que el árbol los soltara a todos para haci correr al bosque llorando.

Los maestros y los alumnos se sintiron al ver al monito asi, todos fueron adentrándose al bosque par buscarlo, y justo lo encontrsron en un casa del árbol algo rustica y un poco deteriorada.

Shifu-hey niño puedes bajar quiero hablar contigo

Mono-Pues yo no quiero hablar y no me digas niño mi nombre es Mono

Shifu-esta bien Mono,por favor solo baja prometo no hacerte daño

Mono-¿lo prometes.

Shifu-Lo prometo

De ahí Mono hizo que una rama del árbol lo sujetara para bajerlo pero cuando todavía no estaba el suelo la rama lo solto haciendo que cayera

Al suelo de espaldas

Mono-Auuu, todavía no logro controlarlo bien-dijo levantándose del piso.

Shifu-es es una de las razones por la cual quiero hablar contigo.

Asi Shifu le conto que entendía muy bien lo que sentía,que en realidad lo que tenia era un don que no muchos tenían y que si quería podría venir con ellos para tener una vida mejor a lo cual el dijo

Mono-esta bien voy porque enseri ya no me gusta estar solo y quiero aprender eso de lo que llaman Kung-Fu y aprender a controlar mas mis poderes.

Oogway-Pues que no se diga mas,vámonos todos a seguir con nuestro viaje.

Habian pasado una semana viajando todos juntos a seguir buscando a los rangers faltantes, para despues llegar a un valle que al verlo bien estaba hecho en ruinas.

Mientras estaban caminando por las ruinas, no se dieron cuanta que una roca enorme salió volando de la nada hacia ellos,cuando se dieron cuenta la roca ya estaba a 20 centimetros sobre ellos has que Shifu dio una muy fuerte patada haciendo que la roca se rompiera en millones de pedazos, todos estaban aliviados que la roca no los aplastara, cuando escucharon a alguien hablándoles,miraron hacia abajo y vieron a una mentes que talvez tenia como 13 años y notaron muy bien que su cicatriz en forma de roca circular brillara de color negro y un poco morado,para despuez decir-

Mantis-en verdad lo siento mucho, me cuesto mucho controlar mis poderes y eso hizo que todo este valle quedara en ruinas y todos se fueran incluyendo a mis padre y amis muchos hermanos y hermanas-dijo Mantis triste.

Shifu-no es tu culpa, no muchos pueden controlar ese gran don que tu tienes.

Mantis-bueno gracias creo-dijo mantis timido

Mono-guau eso fue increíble.

Mantis-¿enserio

Mono-si enserio eres super,soy Mono,¿como te llamas.

Mantis-Mantis,mi nombre es Mantis.

Mono-es un gusto amigo

Mantis-¿en verdad quiere ser mi amigo

Mono-claro por que no.

Shifu-como veo que ya han hecho un gran amistad que tal si nos acompañas en nuestro viaje para tener un hogar mejor,¿Qué te parece.

Mantis-me parece exelente-dijo Mantis para despues subir al hombro de Mono.

Oogway-Muy bien vámonos es hora de partir.

Dijo Oogway para que despues todos continuara su viaje.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que partieron de aquel valle hecho en ruinas. Se detuvieron a descanzar en un oasis que al parecer estaba desolado, comieron, bebieron y estaban por descanzar hasta que escucharon un pequño rugido que al parecer era un felino cachorro

Los cuatro niños se juntaron entre si por escuchar ese rigido que podría ser de un depredador.

Pero los dos maestros no se dejaron asustar. Todos se quedaron quietos para despues ver una una Tigresa con chaleco rojo y pantalón

Negro, que tenia al parecer 8 años y tenia también una cicatriz en forma de ventisca de viento brillando de color rosa.

Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño diciendo-

Tigresa-¿que estan haciendo aquí, no saben que este lugar es muy peligroso

Shifu-y por que seria peligroso niña

Tigresa-yo no soy una niña soy un mounstruo

Shifu- y por que crees que eres un mounstruo

Tigresa-por que tengo garras,colmillos, un fuerza con la que puedo destruir todo y por que puedo hacer esto-

En es momento Tigresa alzo su brazo al cielo para hacer que aparesca huracán errático que hizo que destrullera muchos arboles,arbustos y rocas y finalizo al bajar su mano muy cansada por que su poder era muy fuerte y casi inestable.

Tigresa-esas fueran las razones por la que todos los aldeanos se fueran y me abandonaran al igual que a mis padres-dijo Tigresa con aires de tristeza.

Shifu-entiendo muy bien lo que te pasa, pero debes no debes sentirte tan triste,muy pocos como tiene esas habilidades que tienes.

Tigresa-como cuales-dijo Tigresa molesta.

Shifu-como ellos-dijo Shifu señalando a los otros también tenían cicatricez parecidas a las de ella solo que de diferentes formas.

Tigresa-en verdad tien esos poderes al igual que yo-dijo Tigresa impresionada.

Shifu-si ellos también pasaron lo mismo que tu y los llamaron fenómenos también,pero les a ellos al igual que a ti que por tener esas habilidades increíbles no los hacen unos mounstruos sino que son Unicos en su especia y es por eso que yo viajo junto con i maestro para encontrar a niños como ustedes para darles un hogar y ayudarlos a controlar y usar bien esos poderes para ayudar a las personas que estén en peligro de amenazas que ellos no son capaces de combatir.

Y si gustas puedes venir con nosotros en nuestro viaje para tener una vida mejor te parece bien niña-

Tigresa-si me parece bien,ire con ustedes y mi nombre no es niña es Tigresa.

Shifu-muy bien Tigresa,vámonos nuestro viaje es a punto de terminar.

Y asi todos continuaron con el viaje de encontrar al ultimo ranger y no se rendirían hasta encontrarlo.

Pasaron tres semanas has que llegaron a un valle que estaba dentro de un bosque de bambu.

Al entrar a la aldea notaron que el valle estaba desolado,desordenado,

Con mucha comida,vegetales y casas y arboles quemados por todas partes

Todos estaban asombrados de lo que sea que haya esto todo esto

Pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien escondido de tras de unas cajas de rabanos los observaba y por accidente el dejo caer una de las cajas

Haciendo que Tigresa con sus oídos felinos bien agudizados lo escucharan,pardespues correr a cuatro saltar sobre las cajas y atrapar al extraño.

Tigresa-TE TENGO,¿quien eres tu y porque nos espias,dijo ella para despues darle vuelta para ver a un panda de que al parecer tenia 9 años.

Tenia un pantalón de color crema y tenia también una cicatriz en forma de llama de fuego que brillaba de color rojo.

Po- esta bien,esta bien, yo…..

Pero Po no pudo continuar al ver a una Linda Tigre con hermosos ojos color ambar al cual quedo totalmente hipnotizado, y no solo a el le pasaba eso, si no que a ella al ver a un tierno Panda,suave,calientito,de hermosos ojos color jade se quedo hipnotizada.

Nota-son los pensamientos de ellos, por cierto.

Po-Ho,Ho,hola

Tigresa-Ho,hola

Ambos no podian articular muchas palabras ya que ellos estaba bajo el encantamiento en el cual conocemos como Amor a Primera Vista.

Po no lo pudo soportar mas asi que le dijo a ella-

Po-eres la niña mas Linda que haya visto en toda mi vida.

Tigresa al escuchar eso no pudo evitar ponerse sonrojada,para despues ronronear y acto seguido darle un lengüetazo en su mejilla derecha debido a que sus instintos la controlaron.

Po se sonrojo al rojo vivo al escucharla ronronear y sobre todo al recibir ese tierno lengüetazo en su mejilla,despues ese hermoso momento fue interrumpido porque ambos escucharon pasos rapidos dirigirse hacia ellos, asi que rápida,mente ambos se levantaron y esperaron a que los demás vinieran.

Cuando los demás llegaron vieron a Tigresa y a un panda de 9 años y con una cicatriz en forma de llama de fuego que brillaba de color rojo

Junto a ella.

Shifu-valla Tigresa has encontrado a un panda y dime ¿Quién eres tu-pregunto Shifu.

Po-bueno mi nombre es Po y estas es mi aldea donde yo vivo o lo queda de ella por que tengo unos poderes muy peligrosos que casi destruyo mi aldea e hiciera que todos me llamaran mounstruo y huyeran de mi incluyendo a mis padres-dijo Po soltando una lagrima.

Shifu-y dime Po ¿cuales son esos poderes que tienes,¿te importaría mostrármelos.

Po-claro no hay problema,miren-al terminar decir eso Po hizo aparecer una brillante llama de fuego de su mano enter para despues lanzarla a una caja que despues se incendio, en el cual Grulla apago con su poder de controlar el agua.

Po-GUAU eso fue barbaro, ustedes cinco también tiene poderes como yo.

Los cinco-si-dijeron sonriendo.

Oogway-¿porque no vienes con nosotros Po con esas habilidades que tu tienes al igual que los demás te ayudaríamos a controlarlas mejor para asi usarlas para el bien, ¿que dices.

Despues de que Oogway terminara de decir eso volvi a ver a Tigresa al cual ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada,para despues decir decidido-

Po-¿Dónde firmo-dijo irónicamente.

Y asi ambos maestros terminaron su misión de encontrar a los 6 rangers y todos desidieron volver a su hogar en el valle de la Paz para poder comenzar su increíble Futuro.

Continuara…

Gracias a los que leen y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capitulo,cuídense,chau.


	7. Conociendose el uno al otro

Conociendose el uno al otro

El par de maestros y sus alumnos por fin lograron llegar al valle de la paz, pasado solo 2 meses en llegar.

Y al llegar al palacio de jade, Shifu llevo a sus 6 alumnos a las barracas para enseñarles sus respectivos cuartos y al parecer les gusto mucho por que ellos jamás han tenido su propio cuarto en su vida.

Po-guau que grandes son estos cuartos,¿no creen chicos.

Grulla-si me encantan.

Mono-es mucho mejor comparada con la de mi casa del árbol.

Mantis-Para mi si son super grandes.

Vibora-estan lindos,pondré muchas cosas en el mio.

Tigresa-no están nada mal.

Shifu-que bueno que les gusten por que de ahora en adelante este será su nueva hogar.

Todos-enserio-dijeron ilucionados y felices.

Shifu-por supuesto.

De ahí todos se fueron a abrazar a Shifu diciendo-

Todos-gracias papi-dijeron felices.

Shifu al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco para despues decir un poco serio-

Shifu-De nada jeje, ya tranquilos,pero quiero sepan una cosa, cuando estemos entrenando o meditando,me diran maestro okey.

Todos-okey.

Shifu-muy bien mañana por la mañana empezaremos con su entrenamiento,¿okey, mientras tanto vallan a jugar un poco al patio si quieren y tal vez por ahí se van conociendo un poco esta bien.

Todos-Si papa.

Shifu-muy vayan que esperan.

Y asi todos se fueron a jugar al patio, al parecer todos ya se iban haciéndose mejores amigos mientras jugaban, y se contaban sus vidas el con el otro,se reian,se diviertian, todos se llevaban bien pero no mucho prar cierta felina que al parecer era un poco timida con los demás pero no con víbora y Po.

Par empezar con víbora se estaba llevando bien por que ella le animaba,se juntaba con ella,hablaba con y con Tigresa pudo tener confianza en hacerse amiga con ella.

Segundo, con Po se llevaba aun mejor que con Vibora por que, el la hacia reir,era el primero chico que le dijo que Linda a pesar de que ella no se creía linda por que muchos otros chico le decían mounstruo y le tenían miedo y la molestaban,mientras que con Po era todo lo contrario, el nunca la insultaba,jugaba con ella todo el tiempo mas que con los otros,era cariñoso y amable con ella como un autentico caballero, y sobre todo le hacia sentir que jamás estaría sola ni triste cuando estaba con el, y se notaba fácilmente que ella y el sentía algo mas fuerte que amistad y obviamente ese sentimiento se llamaba Amor pero se desmostraban mucho asi, por que todavía eran cachorros y había que esperar un tiempo para que uno de ellos dieran el siguiente paso.

Y no eran los únicos que estaban asi, por que cierta Grulla y cierta Vibora igual sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Y con Mono y Mantis,ellos se llevaban recontra bien porque ambos les encantaba jugar y hacer bromas eran casi como hermanos.

Y sus bromas eran tan molestas que Tigresa,Po,Vibora y Grulla los sacaban de quicio por que aunque sean molestos y traviesos eran sus amigos y no podian estar molestos con ellos tanto tiempo y por que además a los les daban una gran lección a golpes eran nada mas ni nada menos que Tigresa y Po porque al parecer ellos eran los mas fuertes de todos y solo a veces ellos se les pasaba un poco la mano con los golpes, por que al parecer su poderes de Fuego y Viento se volvían inestables cuando se enojaban mucho,lo que hacia que se volvieran un poco locos, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido con Shifu por que no por nada tenia esas orejas tan grandes que los dejaban escuchar gritos de niñas asustadas de parte de Mono y Mantis, al ser atacados por Po y Tigresa.

Para que despues Shifu los reprendieran a los 4 por estar peleando tanto.

Y asi pasaba todo esto en el palacio de jade, donde el Maestro Shifu y sus 6 alumnos pasaban sus vidas tanto buenos momentos como malos convirtiéndose asi como una gran Familia extraña pero Feliz.

Continuara…..

Gracias a los que leen,comenten y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capitulo,cuídense,chau.


	8. Mejoras conforme pase el tiempo

Mejoras conforme pasa el tiempo

Habian pasado ya 10 años en el valle de la paz, todo se veía igual

Como siempre, a excepción de los asombrosos 6 alumnos del maestro Shifu.

Po-tenia 19 años, ya no era gordito,mas bien todo su cuerpo estaba en buena forma haciendo con buenos musculos,un fuerte abdomen y una mirada y sonrisa encantadora haciendo que muchas hembras lo paraban coqueteando casi todo el tiempo, locual le causaba a Tigresa unas enormes ganas de matarlas a todas para despues espantarlas, por acercarceles a su Guapo Osito de Felpa,según ella pensaba.

Tigresa-tenia 18 años, gracias al gran entrenamiento que tuvo hizo que todo su cuerpo estuviera en forma lo que la hiciera ver totalmente Hermosa y con lindas y perfectas curvas haciendo que muchos machos babearan con tan solo verla haciendo que Po los moliera a golpes y a mandarlos a volar por ver asi a su Linda y Preciosa Gatita,según el pensaba.

Vibora-17 años

Grulla-19 años.

Mono-19 años.

Mantis-23 años.

Ellos ya habían terminado su entrenamiento como rangers y gracias a ese entrenamiento duro, pero favorable, nuestros héroes ya controlaban muy bien sus poderes,aprendieron muy bien el arte del Kung Fu, ya podian defenderse solos,adquirieron habilidades secretas que tenían sus poderes por ejemplo-

Po y Tigresa podian volar,crear tornados de fuego y viento,escudos de fuego y viento, Po podía absorver el fuego de incendios para que su energía y poder estén al máximo y Tigresa podía crear una enorme capa de neblina para ocultarse y atacar mas fácil a los enemigos. Po usa su ataque especial llamado ya lo conocen como, Ataque del Big-Bang y Tigresa usa su ataque especial llamado Viento Cortante que podía usar el aire como filosas navajas que cortan el metal e incluso el diamante.

Vibora podía imbocar rayos desde el cielo y tormentas, podía cambiar el clima, absorver la energía de sus enemigos para fortalecerse y ser muy veloz y su ataque especial se llama Electro-Bola generando una enorme esfera eléctrica que provoca una explocion letal hasta el mas minimo contacto.

Grulla podía nadar y bucear en el agua a velocidades increíbles,

Atraer enormes sunamis,torbellinos de agua,burbujas de agua explocivas que levitaban y su ataque especial se llama Aqua-yet.Provocando que todo su cuerpo este cubierto por una gruesa capa de agua bien fría haciéndolo volar velozmente e impactar en su objetivo fuertemente mandándolo a volar a kilómetros del lugar.

Mono podía darle vida a los arboles y volverlos como su ejercito,podía curar a sus amigos usando se mano que ponía en un color verde muy brillante para despues tocarlos y sanarlos al instante, también podía drenar la energía al igual que víbora solo que en este caso el podía compartirla colos demás,puede orientarse fácilmente en el bosque y encontrar cualquier entrada o salida que necesite,su ataque especial se llama Humo Toxico,haciendo que el saque una inmensa cantidad humo con toxinas letale de su boca que puede ocasionar la muerte con solo respirarla un poco.

Mantis puede ponerse una armadura de roca resistente,puede controlar la arena haciendo enormes tormentas de arena,puede darle vida a las rocas creando un ejercito de mounstruos de roca sean grandes o medianos,puede lanzarle a sus enemigos rocas gigantes,muros de piedra y pueda protegerse creando un campo de roca a su alrededor e incluso crear montañas,su ataque especial es llamado Ataque Terremoto,haciendo que el salte en el aire para despuez aterrizar con gran fuerza haciendo que el piso se tambalee fuertemente y haciendo que la tierra se rompa o haga una ola demoledora de tierra.

Shifu al ver que sus alumnos se habían vuelto ya unos maestros bien entrenados y con gran potencial no dudo dos veces en darles sus respectivas Armas Legendarias y darle también a cada uno sus Knight Morphers.

Cuando Shifu ya termino de darles todo lo que necesitaban batalla que llegaría pronto,el dijo Felizmente y Orgulloso-

Shifu Feliz-estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes mis jóvenes alumnos, han progresado enormente en su entrenamiento tanto de Kung Fu como su entranamiento de control y potencial de sus poderes elementales, han demostrado ser los maestros mas honorables y buenos que he visto en mi vida y una vez mas los felicito.

Todos-Gracias maestro

Po-y también tenemos que agraderle a usted por darnos una hermosa y mejor vida.

Tigresa-Po tiene razón, si usted no hubiera llegado a nuestras vidas,seguiríamos solos y despreciados por siempre.

Vibora-totalmente cierto

Grulla-concuerdo

Mono-asi es

Mantis-se lo agradecemos enormente.

Shifu-De nada,muy bien vayan a dormir ya se esta haciendo de noche,descansen,se lo merecen.

Todos-Si padre.

Y asi todos se fueron a dormir para empezar mañana un nuevo dia.

Pero en las lejanas afueras del Valle de la Paz,un encapuchado con una Hoz Oscura dijo en la fría noche-

Extraño-Ya se se esta acercando el dia Mama,el dia en que pronto undire a China en la oscuridad y vengare tu muerte matando a los rangers que osaron meterse contigo y evitar que nuestro reino naciera,solo en 2 dias nuestra venganza contra los rangers y contra China se ejecutara-dijo para despues darse vuelta para gritar-

Tai-Lung-NO ES ASI MI GENTE ESTAN CONMIGOOOOOOO.

Un enorme ejercito de bestias oscuras,terroríficas y locas sediantes de sangre dijera gritando-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Continuara….

Gracias a los que leen,comenten y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capitulo,cuídense,chau.


	9. Un Enorme Amor Revelado

Un Enorme Amor Revelado

Nota-Esta historia contiene escenas M véanlas si gustan.

El hermoso sol comenzó a asomarse en el valle de la paz dando asi un nuevo dia tanto en el pueblo como en el palacio de jade.

Todos ya se levantaron para ir a la cocina a desayunar.

Al terminar de desayunar se fueron a entrenar para fortalecer sus habilidades del Kung Fu y sus poderes elementales en el cual ambos ya estaban al 75 por ciento de su nivel de poder, lo que significaba que iban mejorando mucho.

Pero mientras estaban entrenando cierto panda no dejaba de ver mucho a cierta Tigresa el cual ella asi lo mismo cuando el no se daba cuenta,pera despues decirse a si mismos en sus pensamientos

Pensamientos de Po-

Guau solo mira como se mueve con tanta destreza y afinamiento, y como mueve esa linda cola que siempre me hace volverme loco,y esa espalda y esas caderas no podrían verse mas sensuales, a quien engaño claro que si jejejeje-

Mientras el estaba pensando eso no pudo evitar bajar su mirada desde su espalda hasta ver ese hermoso trasero que deseaba tocar tanto, para despues darse una bofetada mental para desirce molesto-

POR BUDA CONTROLATE PO, recuerda ella es tu mas barbara amiga que hallas llegado a conocer,aunque deseo que seamos mas que amigos,solo espero que ella siente el mismo intenso Amor que yo siento por ella,como tal vez ella por mi.

Pensamientos de Tigresa-

Vaya Po si que se esta poniendo mas apuesto cada dia,ya no es ese niño gordito que se robaba muchas veces las galletas de Mono de su me encanta ese abdomen,esos pectorales y esos brazos tan fuertes y esas cosas no son lo que mas me gustan de el, sino su linda sonrisa calida y reconfortante y esos hermosos ojos color jade que me vuelven loca y que no paran de mirar a los mios lo cual me hacen quedar apenada y nerviosa, pero sobre todo su me gusta su preocupación,su interés y su gran gentileza y bondad que comparte conmigo y me encantan mucho sus tiernos pero sobre todo calidos abrazos por el cual no quiero que se aparte de mi lado.

En verdad lo Amo demasiado,el fue el primero que se porte gentil conmigo y el que no se asusto de mi y no mi dijo mounstruo.

Pero lo que detesto es que esas calenturientas hembras incopetentes se les pare acercando todo el tiempo.

Pero lo que me alegra mucho es su enorme interés por mi al alejar a esos asquerosos y pervertidos machos que de vez en cuando intentan tocarme y aunque se que yo misma puedo darles una enorme y dolorosa paliza, prefiero que Po sea el que lo haga.

Espero poder pronto revelarle mis sentimientos hacia el y espero que el me corresponda.

Al terminar el entrenamiento nuestros héroes se fueron a las duchas a refrescarse las duchas de los machos esta a la derecha y la de las hembras a la izquierda-

Vibora,Grulla,Mono y Mantis ya terminaron de ducharse y los que faltaban eran Po y Tigresa.

Tigresa se fue a duchar pero antes de entrar Vibora la detuvo diciendo-

Vibora-Perdon Tigresa al parecer las duchas de chicas están en reparacion a si que mejor toma el de la derecha y descuida si quieres me quedo a vigilar que nadie entre-

Tigresa-No descuida Vibora,les dije bien claro a Mono y Mantis que si se les ocurria espiar los dejaría en la clínica varios meses y sin sus…. Ya sebes versdad.

Vibora riendo-jajajajaja,si descuida ellos saben muy bien que jamás harian eso a menos que quisieran morir,bueno que disfrutes de la ducha.

Tigresa-gracias amiga.

Vibora-De nada.

Cuando Vibora ya se fue Tigresa entro al cuarto de las duchas a bañarse,cerro la puerta,comenzó a quitarse la camisa,luego los pantalones negros y luego las vendas de su pecho y al quitárselas dejo salir unos increíbles y sensuales pechos de copa C.

Ella puso su ropa en una silla para despues entrar en una de las duchas que al parecer era muy grande, entro,giro la manecilla derecha y Salio el agua caliente para comenzar a bañarse,cuando el agua caliente toco su pelajes y su piel ella comenzó de algún modo a exitarce para despues darse cuenta que su periodo de Celo había comenzado y cuando empezó, tenia la gran necesidad de estar con el único macho y solo el único macho que quería que estuviera a su lado en es momento y era nada mas y nada menos que su amado Po.

Po se dirigía a las duchas a refrescarze,entro normalmente,cerro la puerta con seguro por si a caso,se quito el pantalón dejando ver un miembro muy grande digno de un verdadero macho,dejo su pantalón en una silla sin percatarse que la ropa de Tigresa tambien estaba ahí, para despues caminar hacia su enorme ducha pero estuvo a punto de entrar vio a un hermoso y sensual ser bañándose justo y ese hermoso ser era su amada Tigresa, al ver a Tigresa totalmente desnuda, su miembro se comenzó a erectar volviendo muy grande para despues ponerse muy dura como una roca.

Po pensando-Por Buda,Tigresa es una DIOSA,jamás había visto nada mas hermoso en mi vida,vaya…que hago ahora.

O no se si podre controlarme ahora,o no….. ya no aguanto mas.

Po entro a la ducha sigilosamente, para despues abrazar a Tigresa sorpresivamente, y comenzar a besar su cuello lenta y sensualmente.

Tigresa se asusto un poco e iba a quitar el agarre del extraño,pero despues comenzó a olfatear un olor muy conocido y al darse cuenta que esa aroma adoraba tanto era de su querido Po,para que despues decir jadeantemente y algo exitada.

Tigresa jadeando-Po…que haces.

Po jadeando-Perdon Tigresa…..pero ya no pude aguantar mas,eres toda una Diosa Tigresa.

Tigresa se sonrojo mucho y se éxito aun al escuchar a Su Po decir eso de ella-

Tigresa jadeando-En verdad crees que soy hermosa Po

Po jadeando-No eres hermosa,eres una Diosa,eres el ser mas hermoso que haya visto Tigresa…..Y…Te Amo-dijo para despues apretar suavemente sus sensuales pechos y masajearlos en circulos y lamerle su cuello haciendo que Tigresa Ronroneara fuertemente para despues voltearse a abrazarlo y mirarlo a los ojos llorando de felicidad.

Tigresa,exitada y feliz-Oh Po,Yo también Te Amo y estoy feliz que tu Tambien me ames,por favor…Besame.

Po-Oh Tigresa-dijo para despues abrazarla y besarla fuertemente y con tanta Pasión, al igual que ella a el, para que despues ambos inserten sus lenguas y se tocaran y danzaran en círculos como serpientes en apareo.

El beso duro 50 segundos para despues soltar el beso por la falta de aire dejando un hilo de baba contada en sus labios.

Po exitado-¿Gatita

Tigresa exitada-si mi Osito de Felpa

Po-Puedo…..Hacerte el Amor-dijo para que dspues su corazón latirá rápidamente

Tigresa al escuchar eso, su exitacion se puso al máximo,haciendo que su corazón latirá rápidamente para despues susurrarle al oído de manera coqueta-

Tigresa coqueta-Hazme Tuya Po,hasme solo Tuya,Para que Tu Seas todo Mio-dijo coqueta y sensualmente.

Po al escuchar eso se puso feliz y loco de exitacion para despues cargar a Tigresa elevándola unos 8 centimetros para despues insertar suavemente su grande y duro miembro en la entrada de Tigresa para despues dar un duro empujon haciendo que entrara todo su miembro-

Tigresa-Haaaaaaaaaaaa….Mmmmmmm-dijo con un poco de dolor y un gran placer, quitándole Po la virginidad de Tigresa y ella la de el, para que luego Tigresa se sujete fuerte de su cuello.

Po-Mmmmmmmmm,Por Dios,que Riiicoo,¿Tigresa estas bien,

¿Te duele-dijo Po muy exitado y preocupado por su amada.

Tigresa exitada-Mmmm,descuida Po estoy mas que bien, por favor no te detengas sigue-dijo para despues encerrar la espalda de Po con sus piernas.

Po-Esta bien-dijo para luego empujar fuertemente el interior de Tigresa para despues bajarle la fuerza y meterlo de arriba abajo velozmente.

Tigresa-Aaaa,aaaa,aaaaaa,aaaaaa,Mmmmmmm,Asi Po,sigue,sigue,mas fuerte,mas fuerte.

Po comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas,haciéndolo una y otra vez.

Po-Tigresa esto me encanta,tu interior esta calientito y estrecho,es como si me estuviera chupando….Mmmmmmmm…Aaaaaaaaaaa.

Tigresa-Oh Po,tu miembro es muy grande, duro y caliente,esta dándole muy duro a mi interior,creo me estoy enamorando también de tu pene-dijo para despues besar a Po en los labios e insetar su lengua en su boca,que Po no dudo en corresponder.

Po estaba tocando la espalda desnuda de Tigresa para despues apretar su hermoso trasero-

Po-Oh Tigresa,me encanta ese trasero tan sensual que tienes creo que también me enamore de ellos-Aaaaaaaaaa….Mmmmm….Mmmmmmm.

Tigresa-Po me encanta que seas solo tu el que me este tocando quiero que sepas que todo mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen solo a ti-dijo Tigresa loca de exitacion y placer.

Po-Oh mi Amor-dijo para despues besar con mucha Pasion a Tigresa e insertar su lengua en su boca,para despues besar,masajear y chupar los hermosos y ricos pechos de Tigresa-

Tigresa-Po pareces un bebe, te gustan muchos mis pechos eh-dijo disfrutando lo que le estaba haciendo.

Po-No puedo evitarlo son tan suaves,calientitos y deliciosos-dijo para despues chuparlos con mas fuerza-

Tigresa mega exitada-Aaaaaaaaaaa,Po eres un chico malo,sigue asi mi Amor-dijo para despues abrazar mas fuerte a Po y ocultar su rostro en su cuello.

Pasaron 1 hora asi para despues-

Po apunto de venirse-Tigresa,ya no aguanto me voy a chorrear mucho,ya no aguantoooo.

Tigresa apunto de venirse-Yo también estoy por venirme Po,por favor correte dentro de mi,llename con tu leche caliente,hazlo,hazlo.

Po corriéndose-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,Ooooooooooooo,Mmmmmmmmm.

Dijo soltando una gran cantidad de Liquido Seminal

Tigresa corriendose junto con Po-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Al terminar de correrse Po bajo a Tigresa delicadamente en el suelo como una hermosa joya a la que tenia que cuidar, lo cual para el era asi de verdad.

Ambos se echaron en el piso abrazando se uno al otro cuando despues Tigresa y Po notaron que la vagina de Tigresa comenza a salir mucho semen de Po y mucha esencia de Tigresa combinadas.

Al terminar de ver eso ambos se miraron entre si talmente sonrojados por lo que vieron, para que despues Tigresa diga-

Tigresa-Vaya te corriste mucho dentro de mi, puede quede embarazada-dijo felizmente

Po la comenzó a darle un calido abrazo y un hermoso beso en los labios para despues decir felizmente-

Po feliz-Y si eso pasa, me sentiria como el Panda mas afortunado del mundo, mas de lo que ya soy en verdad, por tener a la hembra mas hermosa de toda China a mi lado con un hermoso bebe en su interior, sabiendo que esa Linda criatura es producto de nuestro gran Amor,¿no crees.

Tigresa al escuchar eso no podía evitar sentirse mas feliz y afortunada al tener al macho mas bueno de todo el mundo para despues decir Felizmente con grandes lagrimas de felicidad-

Tigresa llorando de gran felicidad-Y yo soy la hembra mas afortunada del mundo al tener macho mas bueno y con gran corazón que exista en el mundo,Te Amo mi pandita-dijo para despues besarlo apasionadamente.

Po la correspondió rápido para despues decir-Yo también Te Amo Mi Linda Gatita-dijo para despues besarla apasionadamente.

Abrazandose el uno al otro con el mas grande Amor que ambos tenían el uno del otro.

Continuara…..

Este es mi primer y mas grande trabajo que echo por primera vez y les Agradeceria un Monton en escuchar sus opiniones y comentarios que escriban para saber que les pareció,se los agradecería mucho enserio.

Gracias a los que leen,comenten y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capitulo,cuídense,chau.


	10. Una Noche de Pasion

Una noche de Pasion

Esta historia contiene escenas M, véanlos si gustan.

Despues del romantico momento que tuvieron nuestros dos héroes,ambos se comenzaron a vestir para irse a sus habitaciones a dormir, porque al parecer, gastaron mucha energía en el extremo momento que tuvieron en las duchas jeje.

Al terminar de vestirse se dirijieron a sus cuartos a dormir para antes decir-

Tigresa-buenas noches mi Querido Pandita-besandolo.

Po-buenas noches Mi Linda Gatita-besandola.

Se estuvieron besando por unos 20 minutos y terminaron el beso por falta de aire.

Po estaba por entrar y cerrar su puerta hasta que la mano de Tigresa la detuvo diciendo tímidamente-

Tigresa-Po….

Po-Si mi amor-dijo tiernamente.

Tigresa-puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo-dijo tímidamente

Al terminar de decir eso Po la abrazo fuerte para despues besarla apasionadamente provocando que Tigresa Ronroneara terminar de besarla le dijo-

Po-tus deseos son ordenes mi reina-dijo para despues cargarla al estilo novia haciendo que Tigresa se sonrojara mucho para decir-

Tigresa-Te Amo Tanto Po-dijo para luego besarlo apasionadamente para al final decir-Nunca me dejes-dijo llorando de felicidad.

Po-Jamas Te dejare Mi Amor-dijo serio.

Tigresa-¿Lo prometes.

Po-Te lo prometo-dijo besándola en los labios y luego en la frente.

Y asi ambos entraron al cuarto para descansar-

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama bien abrazados y antes de dormir Tigresa comenzó a hablar-

Tigresa ronroneando-rrrrrrrrrr,eres tan calientito y suave,pareces una enorme almohada.

Po con cara de enamorado-Tu también estas calientita y suave,

Snif,snif,snif,snif-olfateando.

Tigresa sonrojada y apenada-¿P-Po,qu-que haces.

Po enbobado-algo huele muy bien, te pusiste perfume-dijo en tono seductor.

Tigresa sabia muy bien de donde venia ese olor y venia de la parte intima de Tigresa por que como estaba en Celo,sus jugos comenzaban a salir por que se encontraba muy cerca de su novio y macho.

Tigresa mintiendo-No se de donde venga-dijo nerviosa.

Po no se lo creyo, entonces siguió bucando el olor con su olfato y cuando la encontró, una sonrisa pervertida se le dibujo en el rostro.

Tigresa-Po porque pones esa cara-nerviosa y con los pelos de punta por que se dio cuenta de que la descubrió.

Po-Tigresa eres toda una mentirosa creo que tendre que castigarte-dijo para despues en lugar donde se encontraba la entrepierna de Tigresa.

Tigresa apenada-que,que vas a hacer-

Po seguia sonriendo pervertidamente sin decir nada para despues quitarle el pantalón y las bragas de Tigresa arrojándolas en un rincón par luego ver la vagina de Tigresa muy mojada desprendiendo ese exquisito olor, según pensaba Po para despues decir-

Po-con que ahí es-dijo para despues comenzarlo a oler demasiado cerca

Po al hacer eso hizo que las hormonas de El y de Tigresa se volvieran locos-

Tigresa exitada y apenada-Po no hagas eso me vas a volver loca-dijo para despues tratando de apartar la cabeza de Po de su vagina pero fue en vano.

Po exitado-veamos que tal sabe-dijo para despues lamer la vagina de Tigresa para luego meterle su lengua hasta el fondo y empezando a moverla.

Tigresa loca de exitacion-Mmmmmm,oh Po,que rico,sigue,sigue

Mmmmmmmm,ay,ay,ay.

Po chupaba y lamia como loco la vagina de Tigresa por que para el sus jugos eran algo delicioso y le encantaba mucho su aroma y a Tigresa le encantaba tanto que la lamiera en ese lugar por lo que tomo la cabeza de Po y la entroducio mas en sus vagina haciendo que la lengua de Po llegara mas adentro de su vagina Haciendo que Tigresa diga-

Tigresa mega exitada-Po saca tu boca,creo que voy a venirme-pero Po no le hizo caso, solo ocasiono que acelerara mas las lamidas haciendo que Tigresa se volviera loca se exitacion

Tigresa-Po hable enserio, tienes que sacarla, ya no aguanto mas-pero solo hizo que lo hiciera mas rápido-

Tigresa viniéndose-Oh no,ya no aguanto,me vengo,me vengo,me vengo,Mmmmmmmmm,Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo ya viniéndose

Cuando Tigresa se vino Po trago todo el inmenso jugo sin derramar ni una gota para luego sacar su boca y decir-

Po Feliz-Mmmmmm,estuvo delicioso,tus jugos son los mejores Tigresa,gracias por la comida-dijo bromeando pervertidamente.

Tigresa riendo enamorada-jijiji-Oh Po eres todo un pervertido,ven aquí Amorcito-dijo de forma tierna.

Po obedeció y se echo para abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente metiendo su lengua al igual que Tigresa.

Po ya no aguanto mas y se quito los pantalones e introducio su grande,largo y duro miembro erecto en la mojada entrada de Tigresa-

Po-Aaaaaa,siiii,se siente tan rico-dijo empujando con fuerza el interior de Tigresa y besando,chupando y lamiendo sus sensuales pechos con mucho amor.

Tigresa al sentir las embestidas y el caliente y duro Miembro de Po en su mojada entrada y sintiendo como saboreaba contanto a Amor sus pechos,ella lo abrazo fuertemente y encerrarlo con sus pierna otra vez, diciendo-

Tigresa caliente y exitada-Oh mi osito eres el mejor, no pares,sigue,sigue,asi,asi,mas fuerte,mas fuerte,Mmmmmmmmm,Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Po obedeció a su amada y lo hizo mas fuerte y veloz ocasionadando que ambos sintieran un inmenso placer,tanto carnal,como sentimental.

Paso como 2 horas y ambos ya estaban a por venirse diciendo-

Po-Aaaaaa,Oh Mi Gatita,Ya no aguanto,me vendre dentro de ti.

Tigresa-Aaaa,Aaaaaa,Aaaaaaaa,Si Mi Osito,Correte dentro de mi,dejame sentir tu leche caliente,vengámonos juntos mi Amor,

Y asi ambos se corrieron en grandes cantidades diciendo-

Po y Tigresa al unisono-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,Mmmmmmmm.

Tigresa-Po, puedo sentir tu leche caliente dentro de mi, combinandose con mis jugos.

Po ya no aguanto mas y dio un fuerte empujon sacando un enorme chorro de liquido seminal de Tigresa haciendo que ella rugiera de puro placer y amor.

Po saco su pene de la vagina de Tigresa para que despues saliera de ella la mitad del semen de Po de su interior y que lo demás ya se quedara en su vientre,ambos estaban exaustos por tanta acción Amorosa que tuvieron los dos haciendo que se quedaran profundamente dormidos pero antes de hacerlo Tigresa y Po se abrazando sintiendo la calidez de ambos para despues taparse con la sabana porque ambos estaban totalmente desnudos cuando ya estaban por dormirse se dijeron el uno al orto con mucho amor y alegría-Te Amo.

Y se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados los dos juntos para empezar el dia donde comenzaría la batalla decisiva entre el bien y el mal.


	11. HORA DE MUTAR

HORA DE MUTAR

Ya comenzó a amanecer en el valle de la paz todos los aldeanos ya se despertaron para empezar sus tareas habituales, mientras tanto en el palacio de jade el maestro Shifu comenzó a tocar el gong para comenzar el nuevo dia-

BAAAAAAANNNNNNG-sonido del gong.

Los cuatro alumnos-BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO SHIFU.

Shifu-Buenos días alumnos,vallan a desayunar para luego ir a….

No continuo hablando porque se dio cuenta de que no estaban sus 2 alumnos restantes-

Shifu-¿Donde están Tigresa y Po.

Los demás solo rieron un poco porque ya sabían donde estaban.

Pero justo cuando Shifu iba a hablar, la puerta del cuarto de Tigresa se abrió rápidamente para dejar ver a sus alumnos ya vestidos y apurados diciendo-

Po y Tigresa-BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO SHIFU.

Shifu sarcástico-Si buenos días, bueno no importa ahora todos vallan a desayunar, cuando terminen todos vallan a verme en el patio de entrenamiento ¿entendido.

Todos-si maestro Shifu.

Shifu-muy bien,vallan de una vez-

Y asi todos se fueron a desayunar.

En la cocina mientras comían,Mono y Mantis decidieron molestar un poco a Po y a Tigresa diciendo-

Mono-Y…..¿como la pasaron anoche….¿hubo mucho movimiento-

Dijo para despues reírse un poco por lo bajo.

Po y Tigresa se sonrojaron un monton para que despues Tigresa lo fulminara una mirada asesina pero Mono no se dio cuenta,luego siguió Mantis con la broma-

Mantis se fue saltando hacia el hombro de Po diciendo en vos baja-

Mantis-Oye Po Dime la verdad, ¿como es Tigresa en la cama,¿es muy buena.

Po soñando con una sonrisa boba por lo que dijo-Siiiii,es muy...espera, ¿QUE DIJESTE INSECTO-Dijo Po preguntando gritando molesto.

Mantis asustado-No nada-dijo para despues correr gritando como niñita.

Po furioso-VEN AQUÍ MARICA,TE VOY MATAR-dijo Po furioso persiguiéndolo-

Los demás excepto Tigresa se comenzaron a reir a carcajadas para luego Tigresa levantarse y tomar con una mano el cuello de Mono para luego estrujarlo diciendo fríamente-

Tigresa-Vuelves hacer ese tipo de bromas, y te juro que mañana despertaras en el hospital sin brazos ni piernas,ENTENDISTE.

Mono asustado y sin aire-si,si entiendo-

Tigresa al escuchar eso solto su cuello dejando caer a Mono en el piso respirando agitadamente por la falta de aire.

Luego llego Po mas tranquilo y con una sonrisa victoriosa-diciendole a su novia tiernamente-¿nos vamos cielo.

Tigresa sonriendo-si mi amor-dijo para despues tomar el brazo de Po y dirigirse hacia el patio de entrenamiento y mientras caminaban Po le daba a Tigresa muchos besos en la frente,en la mejilla y en la boca mientras ella se reia tiernamente y ronroneaba muchas beses.

Cuando se fueron Mantis entro a la cocina viéndose algo chamuscado y un poco aplastado-

Mantis-Nunca volvamos a burlarnos de su relación….okey.

Mono-concuerdo contigo hermano.

Y asi Mono,Mantis,Grulla y Vibora se fueron al patio de entrenamiento a ver al maestro Shifu.

Al ya estar todos en el patio el Maestro Shifu comenzó a Hablar-

Shifu-alumnos como ya saben,ustedes ya han progresado mucho con su entranamiento de Kung Fu y elemental.

Todos asintieron.

Shifu-bueno ahora es el momento de activar el poder de sus Knight Morphers, y me refiero a los brazaletes que ya tienen puestos-

Sus alumnos miraron sus brazaletes y se dieron cuenta que estaban brillando

Po-esto es barbaro

Tigresa-y como activamos nuestros Knight Morphers-dijo Tigresa intrigada.

Shifu-me alegra que preguntes Tigresa,la forma para que sus Morphers se activen es a travez de un codigo secreto-

Mono-y cual es ese codigo

Shifu-la verdad no lo se.

Y todos se cayeron al piso con decepcion como al estilo anime.

Shifu-Tranquilos,tranquilos,solo hay alguien que sabe ese codigo-dijo Shifu riéndose un poco.

Vibora-y quien sabe ese codigo.

Shifu-esta justo al final de la derecha.

Y los cinco volteron al ver a la derecha y esa persona era Po, pero Po por ser un poco ingenuo miro también a la derecha y al no ver a nadie dijo-

Po-Ohhhh,un espíritu sabe el codigo-

Y todos se cayeron al piso al estilo anime incluyendo a Shifu.

Al levantarse todos, Shifu dijo-

Shifu-NO PO,tu sabes el codigo ¿entiendes ahora.

Po-la verdad no.

Y todos se volvieron a caer otra vez,luego Po rio a carcajadas diciendo-

Po-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, se la creyeron,claro que se que era yo, solo bromeaba,QUIENES SON LOS INGENUOS AHORA,AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA,ay-dijo Po aliviado.

Y todos lo miraron con caras molestas para que luego todos le lanazaron electricidad,agua,rocas y troncos, excepto Tigresa que cuando el se levanto adolorido se acerco a el sujetando fuerte su oreja apretándola muy duro,diciendo-

Tigresa un poquito molesta-Me tendras que compesar por esa broma que hiciste-luego lo solto,pero Po la abrazo para luego besar y lamer su cuello haciendo que ella ronroneara fuerte,para que luego el le susurrara al oído diciendo-descuida tendre algo muy especial para ti-al decir eso Tigresa se sonrojo haciéndole tener un sueño lujurioso, y por suerte los demás no vieron que estaban haciendo.

Al terminar de hablar, Po se puso al centro de la fila diciendo-creo que ya se cual es el codigo maestro Shifu.

Shifu-pues adelante y muéstramela.

Po-bien pero necesito a los demás para que el codigo funcione

Shifu-muy bien alumnos, vayan con Po.

Los demás obedecieron y se pusieron detrás de Po.

Po-muy bien chicos ¿están listos

Todos-listos.

Po-muy bien todos hagan lo que yo hago-de ahí Po y hizo una serie de movimientos parecidos como al Tai-Chi y los demás lo imitaron

Al termitar Po puso su puño al frente gritando

HORA DE MUTAR

TODOS-

MORPHOSIS AMIGOS.

De ahí los morphers se brillaron intensamente diciendo de manera robotica-

CODIGO CORRECTO-

SECUENCIA MORPHOSIS ACTIVADA.

Todos comenzaron a levitar en el aire con sus cuerpos brillando intensamente con sus colores respectivos y se les formaron sus auras con sus espiritus animales respectivos que comenzaron rugir-

Lo que significa que su transformación comenzaba-

Po-GRAN DRAGON

Mantis-RINOCERONTE

Tigresa-ALCON

Grulla-TIBURON

Vibora-CHITA

Mono-OSO.

De ahí hubo una explocion de Luz que cubrió todo el valle de la paz y al disiparse Shifu vio a sus alumnos totalmente diferentes,

Nota-sus armaduras son como las de Kingdom Hearts Birth Be- Sleep.

sus cuerpos cambiaron a formas altas,delgadas y fuertes como si fueran humanos reales, teniendo sus armas y sus armaduras puestas las cuales brillaban mucho con sus colores respectivos luego fueron decendiendo al piso arrodillados haciendo una reverencia como autenticos caballeros para luego levantarse alzando sus armas al cielo gritando como caballeros honorables-

Po-CON EL PODER DEL GRAN DRAGON DEL FUEGO, RANGER CABALLERO ROJO.

Tigresa-CON EL PODER DEL ALCON DEL VIENTO, RANGER CABELLERO ROSA.

Mono-CON EL PODER DEL OSO DE LA NATURALEZA, RANGER CABELLERO VERDE.

Vibora-CON EL PODER DEL CHITA DEL RAYO, RANGER CABELLERO AMARILLA.

Grulla-CON EL PODER DEL TIBURON DEL AGUA, RANGER CABALLERO AZUL.

Mantis-CON EL PODER DEL RINOCERONTE DE LA TIERRA, RANGER CABALLERO NEGRO.

TODOS-JURAMOS DEFENDER A CHINA DEL MAL Y DE LA OSCURIDAD.

TODOS-RANGERS UNIDOS, CABALLEROS PARA SIEMPRE.

TODOS-POWER RANGERS, KNIGHT FORCE.

Y una explocion se desato de tras de ellos demostrando su gran poder.

Shifu-Alumnos….Llego la hora.

Continuara…..

Gracias a los que leen,comenten y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capitulo,cuídense,chau.


End file.
